Love Story A Legend
by Medusa Kim Siska
Summary: Zitao bersumpah dengan darahnya untuk selalu menjadi hamba setia raja Stuart. Ia sebagai seorang kesatria wanita di kerajaan Egulf bahkan rela memimpin pada barisan paling depan dalam peperangan. Zitao harus tetap hidup selama ratu dan puteri masih berada di tangan jendral Wu. "Aku adalah seorang wanita yang telah memimpin peperangan yang menewaskan prajuritmu." KRISTAO prolog
1. Chapter 1

Love Story Of A Legend

Medusa Kim Siska

GS

Mature Content

* * *

Mayat-mayat tergeletak disana-sini, menyisakan bau berkarat dari darah yang keluar dari daging-daging yang tergores dan luka. Air mata dan isakan menjadikan tempat itu bagaikan sebuah tragedi yang tidak diinginkan.

Mata kebiruan itu menggelap.

Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan angkuh, raganya yang terselimuti oleh noda darah terlihat bagaikan wujud seorang iblis. Dibawah kakinya begitu banyak tentara-tentara berjubah besi yang menahan orang-orang yang tidak beruntung karena harus berhadapan dengannya.

Semua membenci sosok rupawan tersebut, kecuali pengikut-pengikut yang ikut tertawa bersama di atas kehancuran kubu yang terkalahkan. Inilah salah satu resiko jika kau memiliki sebuah kerajaan, kekuasaan dan kejayaannya akan menarik perhatian kerajaan yang lain untuk menguasai.

Persetan dengan yang orang katakan sebagai perjanjian ataupun perdamaian. Di zaman mereka, hanya kekuatan dari yang berkuasa dan menikmati dari setiap persembahan budak. Semua keegoisan manusia tersebut diwujudkan dalam bentuk peperangan, dimana membunuh adalah cara mereka untuk menang.

Kejam, itulah kata yang tepat untuk zaman yang mereka tinggali. Dimana semua manusia yang ada di bumi Ediburg menyebutnya sebagai pertumpahan darah terbesar sepanjang zaman atau lebih singkatnya zaman Paox.

Paox adalah cerita pengantar tidur yang terkenal di seluruh Ediburg sebagai cerita yang akan membuat anak-anak ketakutan pada malam hari dan berpikir dua kali untuk keluar malam. Namun, cerita itu sekarang tidak lagi menjadi ketakutan seperti berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Karena sosok raksasa yang dikenal kejam dan tidak memiliki hati bernama Paox digantikan oleh seorang jendral bernama Kris Wu.

Seorang jendral yang tidak memandang siapapun untuk ditebas dengan pedangnya. namanya menjadi sebuah cerita yang lebih menakutkan.

.

Legenda seorang monster perang

.

FB : Medusa Kim Siska

yuhuuu ... Medusa back. aku bawa cerita baru dan masih dalam bentuk prolog atau arsip. aku menunggu tanggapan kalian, kalau misalnya yang minat sedikit mungkin aku nga bakalan lanjut. dan untuk ff aku yang lain, tenang aja masih dalam proses pengetikan kok.

jadi coment ya ... kiss kiss kiss kiss


	2. Chapter 2

Ia terlihat berbeda dari rakyat-rakyat yang hidup di bumi Ediburg. Matanya yang berwarna biru indah tersebut bagaikan kilauan danau dipenuhi safir permata, namun mata itu pula yang selalu membuat banyak orang mengenalnya sebagai mesin pembunuh tanpa belas kasihan.

Dialah Kris Wu.

Seorang jendral kerajaan Elugra, kerajaan tanah matahari yang besar. Pria berusia 27 tahun dengan tubuh besar hasil terpaan dari perjalanan keras pertarungan yang dialaminya sejak 12 tahun yang lalu. Dihormati oleh kerajaannya, dibenci oleh para budak yang kalah di peperangan dan ditakuti oleh bangsa lain.

Jiwanya sekeras baju zirah yang ia kenakan, hanya sekilas memandang ia bahkan tidak akan membiarkanmu merasakan nafas walau sedetik tanpa rasa takut.

Hatinya sekuat temeng baja yang tidak mampu ditembus, rasa takut adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Bahasa dari psikopat yang tidak diketahui saat itu.

Perkataannya setajam mata pedang dan menyakitkan, Dia adalah pria yang sangat hebat dalam memainkan dan memanipulasi kata. Kris Wu adalah pria cerdas, karena baginya percuma memiliki tubuh kuat tapi otak lemah.

Dia adalah sosok pria yang sempurna dan kejam. Hingga kesempurnaan itu yang perlahan-lahan menghancurkannya.

* * *

 **Love Story Of A Legend**

 **Medusa Kim Siska**

 **GS**

 **Mature Content**

 _WARNING: banyak kata-kata kasar dan nga sesuai EYD!_

* * *

Alun-alun kerajaan Elugra dipenuhi kurungan-kurungan besi yang ditempatkan sejajar. Di dalam setiap kurungan ada sekitar 4 sampai 6 orang. Rakyat bangsa Elugra memandang penuh hina dan melempari orang-orang di kurungan tersebut dengan berbagai sayuran busuk.

Derai air mata hanya salah satu bentuk pemberontakan yang terakhir, sudah berhari-hari mereka tidak diberi makan dan minum. jangankan untuk membalas, berdiripun mereka sudah hampir tidak sanggup.

Orang-orang yang berada di dalam kurungan terbuka tersebut adalah tawanan perang yang menolak untuk tunduk di bawah kekuasaan raja Elugra. Mereka tetap dalam pendirian untuk menyembah dewa mereka dan mendiang raja mereka, walaupun kepala sang raja sudah digantung di depan pintu masuk kerajaan Elugra sebagai bentuk arogansi sang raja karena telah menaklukan kerajaan tanah bumi.

Keramaian yang terdengar terhenti saat suara dari genderang besar dibunyikan. Seorang prajurit membawa gulungan dan setiap pasang mata memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Yang mulia raja Dough menitahkan untuk mengadakan hukuman pancung terbuka bagi para tahanan yang memberontak. Hukuman akan dilakukan pada siang hari esok dan dihadiri oleh anggota kerajaan." Sorak riuh terdengar saat isi dari titah raja sudah dibacakan.

Darah akan kembali ditumpahkan, entah sudah keberapa dosa dari genangan darah yang mereka ciptakan. Namun saat ini rasa haus dari kekuasaan itu begitu merajalela, masih akan terus seperti itu dan akan tetap seperti itu.

* * *

Love Story Of A Legend

* * *

Pria dengan rambut putih keperakan menunduk hormat kepada raja Dough, ia menumpukan tangan kanan di lutut. "hormat saya kepada yang mulia raja." Ia lalu mengangkat kepala dan memandang lurus sang raja,mata kebiruannya benar-benar mengintimidasi tidak perduli kalau yang ia pandang itu rajanya sendiri.

"Aku akan mengeksekusi mati para pembelot dibawah sana, mereka tetap bersikeras untuk tidak memuja dewa kita dan menjadi budak di kerajaan ini!" raja Dough terengah ketika berbicara keras dan cepat syarat akan emosi.

"Jadi yang mulia memanggil saya hanya untuk berita seperti ini?"

Raja sudah terbiasa dengan sikap kurang ajarnya "aku ingin memberimu sebuah hadiah jendral Wu, karena sudah menaklukan daerah bagian timur."

"Tidak perlu yang mulia, anda sudah memberi begitu banyak hadiah untuk saya."

Raja Dough menggeleng dengan pelan " bukan. Tapi aku memberimu kehormatan untuk menikahi putri bungsuku, putri Amora."

Ekspresi Kris tidak terbaca, dibalik wajahnya yang keras dan menahan amarah. "saya merasa terhormat." Pembicaraan itu selesai, upacara pernikahan Kris akan dilakukan 1 minggu setelah bulan kebangkitan dewa matahari.

Kris berjalan dengan jubah kebesarannya yang berwarna hitam laras merah tua. Ia melewati beberapa pelayan yang menahan nafas ketika melihat wajahnya. Kris memang terkenal dengan sebutan monster pembunuh, namun tidak dipungkiri ia memiliki wajah yang terpahat indah. Setiap wanita selalu memuja rupanya, mata runcing berwarna kebiruaan, rambut putih keperakan yang hanya dimiliki olehnya.

"Jendral Wu, tunggu!" Kris berbalik saat seorang pria mungil mendatanginya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Perhatikan jalanmu pangeran Do, kau bisa menabrak barang-barang kesayangan kakekmu."

Tidak mengindahkan itu semua, Do tetap melaju kearahnya. "apa benar kau akan menikahi bibi Amora?" Do kecil, anak dari pangeran pertama menatap Kris dengan mata besarnya.

"Ya. Cepat sekali beritanya menyebar." Kris berjongkok agar tingginya dengan si pangeran sama.

"Semua berita yang menyangkut dirimu pasti akan cepat sekali menyebar, apalagi berita kalau kakek memperkosa putri dari tanah bumi itu." Kris hanya terkekeh mendengar kalau raja Dough yang sudah cukup tua dan gendut itu masih suka memperkosa gadis-gadis tawanan perang yang memiliki paras rupawan.

"Apa kau sanggup bertahan dengan bibi Amora yang cerewet itu jendral?" Do bertanya lagi, menghentikan lamunan Kris.

"Raja bilang itu adalah sebuah kehormatan, maka aku harus menerimanya."

"Kehormatan apanya. Kau akan selalu direpotkan oleh bibi nantinya." Pangeran kecil tersebut berdecih sambil menatap lantai.

Kris hanya tersenyum kecil dan kemudian berdiri. "tidak usah terlalu mengurusiku pangeran. Lebih baik kau berlatih pedang saja, bukankah hari ini kau mulai berlatih pedang?"

Do mengangguk samar, sebenarnya pangeran kecil tersebut sangat mengidolakan sang jendral. Oleh karena itu, ia takut bibinya akan mengganggu Kris jika sudah menikah nanti.

"Aku pergi dulu." Kris memutar tubuh membelakangi Do dan berjalan menjauh.

.

.

"Sepertinya kita akan saling menatap untuk terakhir kalinya saat ini." Tertawa miris dan menatap langit malam dari bawah kurungan besi mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan berakhir seperti ini." Seseorang yang terbaring lemah disisinya hanya membuka mata sejenak da menutupnya lagi.

"Apa karena kau sebentar lagi akan mati makanya berbicara menyedihkan seperti ini?"

"Kupikir iya."

Terbangun dengan susah payah sambil terkekeh pelan "inikah mental seorang jendral kebanggaan kami?"

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati hariku sebagai pria biasa, bukan sebagai jendral. Dan aku ingin menikmati hari terakhirku bersamamu."

Ia memeluk seseorang disampingnya. "biarkan seperti ini, aku ingin lebih dulu mereka memenggal kepalaku daripada kau. Aku tidak sanggup harus melihatmu mati didepan mataku."

"Berarti kau ingin melihatku gila sebelum kematianku."

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya"aku mencintaimu zi."

"Aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu Yifan."

* * *

Love Story Of A Legend

* * *

Siang itu ditengah sinar matahari yang benar-benar panas, upacara hukuman atau lebih tepatnya eksekusi dilakukan. Pada undukan paling tinggi kursi penonton yang tersedia dalam arena ditempati oleh raja dan ratu. Sedangkan diundakan kedua oleh pangeran-pangeran dan undakan ketiga hanya ditempati oleh satu orang yaitu jendral Wu. sorak-sorakan terdengar menggemakan nama sang raja.

Raja Dough berdiri dan membentangkan tanganya. "rakyatku. Kita hari ini akan melihat hukuman bagi orang-orang hina yang tidak ingin menyembah dewa kita, mereka juga tetap setia kepada orang lemah yang hanya tersisa bangkai di depan gerbang utama. Mereka akan tahu bagaimana rasanya menghina kerajaan kita yang jaya ini dengan menolak untuk tunduk. Berikan sorakan untuk para algojo yang bersiap dibawah sana." Suara gemuruh dari setiap mulut yang bersahutan, mereka sama-sama menerikan kata 'hukum'.

Satu-persatu tahanan dikeluarkan dan duduk paksa dengan kepala menghadap ke tanah. Para algojo bersiap-besiap dengan pedang besar yang tajam, mereka menempatkan pedang tepat dibelakang leher para tahanan. Hanya dengan sisa tangisan terakhir mereka, tempat itu berakhir dengan darah.

Hingga salah satu dari kurungan yang ditempati oleh dua orang dibuka,beberapa orang yang masih tersisa menangis dan meneriakkan kata jendral dan panglima.

Kris merasa tertarik dan menatap kedua orang dengan postur tubuh berbeda itu dengan seksama. Walau satunya bertubuh tinggi tapi ia sedikit ramping dalam baju compang-camping sangat berbeda dengan pria yang bertubuh tinggi dan besar disampinya.

Salah seorang prajurit membacakan sebuah gulungan.

"Mereka berdua adalah panglima dan jendral kerajaan tanah bumi yang sudah menewaskan banyak prajurit kita. Yang sebelah kanan adalah jendral Yifan, ia yang memimpin barisan barat yang sudah menewaskan sebanyak 40.000 prajurit." Gemuruh sorak menghina dan mencaci dilemparkan kepada Yifan, pria tinggi itu hanya menundukkan kepala sambil sesekali melirik seseorang di sampingnya.

"Sekarang pria hina ini akan menanggung semua dosa-dosa prajurit kita." Ucap raja dengan angkuh.

Tangan Yifan yang semula menggenggam tangan di sampingnya terlepas paksa. Ia terhempas kasar saat prajurit menekan bahunya agar menyatu dengan bumi.

Pria itu mengangkat kepala dalam detik terakhirnya. Membuat rangkaian kata terakhir untuk seseorang yang menatapnya penuh kesedihan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Gerak bibir Yifan dapat terbaca dan sedetik setelah itu darah sang jenderal memancar cerah membasahi pedang sang penebasnya. Tangis para tahanan dapat terdengar, mereka meraung tidak terima ketika jendral kebanggaan mereka sudah tiada.

Ia hanya dapat terduduk tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bendungan air mata bahkan meluncur tanpa ia sadari, jiwanya hancur bersama perginya nyawa sang jendral. Salah seorang prajurit menggengam rambut pendeknya dan mengangkat wajah penuh air mata dan dendam itu ke hadapan para petinggi.

"Panglima Huang Zitao, ia memimpin pasukan bagian timur dalam peperangan dan menewaskan 60.000 prajurit." Sorakan dari para penonton begitu keras saat meneriakkan kata 'bunuh'.

"Kuperintahkan kalian para algojo untuk mengiris kulitnya sedikit demi sedikit lalu gantung tubuhnya agar mati dalam keadaan menanggung kesakitan." Raja kembali memberikan titah dengan rasa geram.

"Kalian memang manusia tanpa hati, begitu mudah mengambil nyawa orang lain dan membinasakan sebuah kerajaan hanya karena menginginkan sebuah kekuasaan." Zitao bersuara, Kris yang sedari tadi mengamati hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Berani sekali manusia rendah sepertimu berbicara seperti itu." Pangeran pertama membuka suara membela raja.

Mata Zitao beralih kepada pria berambut keperakan dan mata biru yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "dan kau. Seorang jendral yang ditakuti oleh setiap orang tidak lebih dari sebuah boneka dungu yang hanya digunakan untuk membunuh" kemarahan Zitao tidak dapat ia bendung lagi, apalagi saat mengingat bagaimana rajanya yang arif dan bijaksana dipenggal di depan matanya oleh jendral Wu.

"Beraninya kau! Prajurit segera laksanakan hukumannya." Raja berucap keras.

"Aku adalah seorang wanita yang telah memimpin peperangan yang menewaskan prajuritmu!" Zitao terengah diakhir sisa tenanganya.

Kris terkejut bukan main, orang yang berdiri gagah dan menewaskan begitu banyak prajuritnya adalah wanita.

"Aku seorang ksatria kerajaan Eufrat. Aku seorang hamba setia raja stuart. Aku seorang ... seorang ... –" Zitao meneteskan air matanya.

-wanita yang baru saja telah kalian bunuh suaminya."

Zitao hanya mengusap air matanya kasar. Setidaknya ia mati setelah puas menghina kerajaan terkutuk itu.

Kris menyeringai kecil, ia mendongakkan kepala menatap raja. "yang mulia boleh saya meminta hadiah saya lagi?"

"Katakan Kris, apapun yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan."

"Aku ingin panglima itu tidak diberikan hukuman. Berikan ia sebagai salah satu budakku."

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _Eufra = kerajaan tanah bumi_

 _Elugra = kerajaan tanah matahari_

A/N : ceritanya gaje ya. Memang susah cari ide kalau cerita yang kaya gini. Btw kalian udah belum nonton MV nya Kris yang July ( keren banget kan ) kyaaaaaaaaa.

Hehehe lupain deh cuap-cuap yang diatas, cerita ini pure no edit, alasanya oleh minjam laptop orang bruhhhh! Jadi nga boleh pakai lama-lama. Berikan komentar dan saran untuk chapter ini, karena komentar kalian sangat berarti. See you next chapter ...

Salam sayang

medusa kim


End file.
